elite_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Maydi
Biography 'The Set Destiny of Maydi Gallivanter' It was already clear Maydi was going to have little choice throughout her life, as her existence was already going to be forced upon before she even came one with the womb of Seyint; a yellow Twi’lek absolutely obsessed with the Sith, and known deserter of the Empire. She was not caught by pursuers and met a human Mandalorian that became the father of Maydi. The parents spent an obtusely long time making lists and goals that they would insist Maydi to reach, and was to be Mandalorian. Her mother was nuts and took charge of the unyielding grip on Maydi during her childhood development. Barridin (the father) disappearing when Maydi was eight leaves to question if such actions were mutually approved, leading Maydi’s path to Mando coming to an abrupt halt. Maydi was trained in the way of the Mandalorian from birth before Barridin’s disappearance. With her mother still around, as soon as Maydi became twelve years old, she was immediately booted by her mother to Korriban. Neither were aware how stupid of an idea that was, and after a month on Korriban, the Empire discovered Maydi’s relation and so began her six years straight of torture. 'The Aftermath of Maydi's Torture' An odd result occurred after six years straight of weekly torture to Maydi. While there is no story of an unstobbable breakout or her growing claws from her hands due to abnormal experiments, she did come out different. She came out a broken soul, but with a reformulated mind, it is officially unknown how she managed to retain her sanity throughout those trials. What has been agreed upon is the placement (willing and unwilling) to take up a plethora of hobbies, decisively could’ve maintained her mental faculties to overall have her not be apeshit insane. Maydi was set up to be inevitably executed after the sets of torture she braved through, however the invasion of the Zakuul Empire opened an opportunity for her; four anonymous overseers banded together to increase longevity of the remnants of the Sith whom survived the murders, which led to various prisoners like Maydi to be thrown into a severely skeptical Dark Honor Guard (D.H.G) regiment. Utilizing the D.H.G. training programs scavenged by various heroes on Yavin 4 during the Revanite attacks, Maydi and few others trained under its guidance, while her being Force sensitive immediately forced her into the retraining as Sith as well. This all happened over the three years after the first six. Rumors have it the training as Sith was denied heavily for her until Darth Ceiv’s intervention. 'The New Dawn for Maydi' It was a dawn of a new life for Maydi when Darth ‘Elite Dawn Heretic Hunter’ Ceiv came across Maydi donning a potentially insulting tabard (to her dismay) of the D.H.G. in the halls of Korriban. Darth Ceiv realized Maydi was force-sensitive and carrying a lightsaber doing all the typical acts of a usual Dawn Honor Guard, Maydi was originally paying no mind to his interest as two stupid lesbian-couple-sisters tried dueling behind her in the Sith archives, which was very distracting to her, but she was DHG and therefore had to prioritize the lord speaking to her. Eventually, many awkward questions, training saber clashes and conversations later, Darth Ceiv ordered her to discuss matters privately relating to the dawn of her becoming his apprentice. With some logic and sense now part of their discussion, he ordered her to spar with them after she tried numerously to dawn-ey him of her being an apprentice. After two spars of donning training sabers within two dawns of the day, she was then asked to go into his private quarters, and after a hot and loud discussion he shoved his fingers in her Imperial dossier which was a single button that removed her falsely accused crimes, and cleared her to be an apprentice. This dawned one large problem; the four overseers in charge of her new role were not acknowledged and she had to spend several months being pursued by their hunters, but was finally being trained as a full Sith with Darth Ceiv as her master. 'The Joining of the Elite Dawn' While Maydi was under the guidance of Darth Ceiv, she was not officially part of the organization he leads, and they usually just trained when they had time. And after a while, she was offered a place into it, and merely just had to be part of a spar with at least one member. She accepted the opportunity and was told to spar against Nyv (Ceiv’s wife), it was short-lived and besides a notable kick that Maydi pulled off, she was set aflame and that concluded the first spar. Maydi was a little shaken up by this, but patched up the burns and returned. Regs (Some crusty old Mando) was being stupid, and while Maydi planned to stay out of it, she was cheer-lead into fighting him, as she was furious from the first flame she was bathed in. When she failed an ambush tackle on Rex, it was already decided the fight was a lost cause, she tried, but shortly after was set aflame by him, ending her second fight and all interest at the time to join Ceiv’s organization. Maydi was traumatized by the flames when people just watched and was fully broken for awhile, eventually she was given some reassurance and built up her rage to the moment, after a short time span she came back and officially joined, finally putting full focus into her untrained touch of the Force. 'The Three Turning Points' Maydi had plenty of other small-scale happenings over these sets of time, one fairly unimportant event including clashing with a lesbian heretical couple that was finally decided as an overall success by the Elite Dawn. The first turning point was the procedural progression of hardening her personality to not be so pathetic at first sight, this involved three instances where Ceiv threatened some form of betrayal to her, being a dirty-blooded alien to Sith extremists, a rumored visit to a volcano somewhere in Tatooine, and finally a possible destiny within a form of diplomacy Maydi would thrive in which inspired her to continue growing (Not in any specific order). The second turning point was her unlocking of Force augmentation, while she faired above par in normal melee combat, she lacked such a basic feat and easily could take advantage of such a skill. The third turning point is when she found all the overseers that granted her continued life were hunted down by her and killed in possible cold blood, although she delivered evidence of questionable ethics on their part, the last survivor of the overseers now is contained within a cell for their safety and to investigate such a matter. 'The Path to Lordship' Against all odds, Maydi has proven her strength, loyalty and continues to live this day as a heretic hunter. Her lordship was achieved through fair methods and trials; it is clear there is arguable time gaps between many other people. Some consider she earned it too quickly, others claim it took too long, given the recent ‘Force-Neutral’ cluster also known as, the ‘Zakuul Empire’ many minds battle over the progression logic within the Sith Empire. An interesting note is after she earned her lordship, much of her motivation seemed to have been drained afterwards and did not offer much to the Elite Dawn for a short period of time, before suddenly returning to them, with brand new goals and motives in mind. 'Brody Maydi Spirit Quest' The first grand goal Maydi came up with after returning from her short disappearance was the banishment and/or the destruction of the suspicious spirit that was given by her mother, as she admitted to her peers it has been especially intrusive to her thought process and actually had bursts of instability. Now carrying the thought her childhood not-friend has become a liability, she had to discover methods to find the seemingly unreachable motivation to dig into research that could potentially endanger this spirit. Many sources indicate this spirit’s influence on her made her never consider a cure, and was far too inactive to pose an immediate threat. Some methods were shared to her by her master and various peers, in which she put to full use. Most of them all lead up to one thing: the provocation of the spirit and utilizing the Force to fight off the passive attacks the spirit had. An unorthodox example recommended was to shower often, as Maydi has been a durty gurl her whole life, never leaving a hygenic session without rolling in mud or various residues immediately after, possibly an influence to keep her from being approachable… (Side Note: What in the blazes puts this on official databases? (Side Side Note: Remember to remove, forgot journal at home.)) With these hindrances fought constantly, she found the best methods and has started a personal quest to cleanse herself. Her adventure started in Corellia to find a Republic archaeologist, last name Weasle to dig up more information on an artifact typically only researched by Republic officials. For some reason, it is said a squad composed of seven plus Imperials tore up the streets to only find this man, after the unlikely and nonsensical success, she afterwards collected from the archives of the remains of Nem’ro’s Palace on Hutta for final bits of information, their next destination reportedly will lead her to Rishi. Further information pending.